Kairi
by BrokenInside3177
Summary: This is the Disney movie of Mulan but in KH form. SoraXKairi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, well this is my first story on this channal. I hope you guys like it and yes I know it's a Disney movie, but please writing stuff like this is really fun to me. But don't worry I'll write some more stories that don't involve movie type. So anyways, enjoy!**

**Kairi**

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark and quiet night as a soldier with dark brown slightly spiky hair walked around on his post; his name was Terra. He was guarding Castle Oblivion, the second castle in the Land of Departure, making sure that no evil creatures or people would come and take over it. He was starting to get restless until something hit his head.

Terra looked up to see a golden brown hawk flying in the air. He reach his hand behind his head, making sure no blood had spilled which there wasn't. The sight of the hawk made him wonder as he ran up to the edge of the wall's roof, and saw nothing at first, but then a whole bunch of hooks came flying up. Terra gasped as he ran over to the furnace while yelling, "We're under attack! Light the signal," but nobody could hear him.

Just when he grabbed his torch, a sworm of Unversed appeared in front of him. He grunted as he took out his Keyblade and sliced his way through all of them. Right when he got to the furnace, someone jumped up on the other side of it. Terra gasped as the light from his torch showed that it was Vanitas, the worlds greatest threat, his midnight black spiky hair stood out as if he looked like a Heartless in the shadows; along with his golden eyes glowing, almost, in the night.

Terra looked down and lit the signal, as more and more of them appeared in the cold night. "Now everyone knows you're here," he said glaring at the boy.

Vanitas didn't show no worry in his eyes as he took down the Castle Oblivion's flag and tossed it into the fire. "Perfect," he said with a devilish grin.

* * *

The Land of Derpature's General, Ventus, and two other soldiers walked into the castle where Emperor Eraqus sat and bowed. "Your Majesty, the Unversed have crossed our northern border," he said.

"Impossible, no one can get through Castle Oblivion!" Zack exclaimed but was silenced with a raised hand from Eraqus.

"Vanitas is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your place immediately," Ven finished with a hint of frustration in his voice as he spoke. He was tired of Vanitas destroying his home town, even though they were brothers, Ven still didn't want anything to do with him nor did Vanitas.

"No," Eraqus stated as he stood up. "Send your troops to protect my people! Zack!"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible." Eraqus was walking towards Ven as he stood up from his bow. Ven wasn't so sure about his Master's orders. In defence and hope, he spoke in a calm voice.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him," he said. He didn't want to risk more men dying and training them would take months to do. It would just be better if he just used his men instead of some new people.

But to Ven's disappointment, Eraqus shook his head. "I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

* * *

"Quiet, demure...graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised, and..." Kairi said using chopsticks to balance a grain of rice. She picked up her paintbrush and started to write on her arm again. "...punctual!" She exclaimed with joy until a rooster crowed, announcing that she was already late to meet her mother in the market. Kairi jerked out of her bed and ran around the house calling for her pet. "Pluto! Pluto! Plu -" she soon stopped and saw that the yellow dog was laying on the floor, sleeping.

"Ah, there you are!" she said waking him up. "Come on, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" Kairi asked as she started to tie a sack of checken fee to his back, completed with a bone hung on a pole and string. Pluto immediately chased after it as he ran outside the door, scattering grain everywhere.

"Honorable Ancestors...please help Kairi impress the Matchmaker today." Cloud prayed at the temple, near to the house. He continued to be quiet until Pluto runs around him, scattering chicken fee all over the place as a couple of chickens appeared; starting to eat the grain. "Please, please help her," he finished with a desperate yet frustrated sound in his voice.

"Father, I brought you some...Whoa!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran into Cloud. He caught the tea pot in his hands while the rest of the cups hit the ground, shattering to many pieces.

"Kairi!"

"I brought a spare!"

"Kairi..."

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning...

"Kairi."

"...and three at night."

"Kairi, you should already be in town. We're counting on you to..."

"Uphold the family honor," she finshed as she just smiled at him. "Don't worry, Father, I won't let you down." She then turned around and ran down the steps towards town. "Wish me luck," she said as she waved.

"Hurry..." Cloud exclaimed as he took a sip of his tea. He soon sighed and walked back into the temple. "I think I'm going to...pray some more."

* * *

"Tifa, where is your daughter? The Matchmaker is not a patient man," Aerith asked walking back into the store.

"Of all the days to be late!" Tifa sighed as she shook her head. "I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck," she said.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead," Yuffie exclaimed as she held up a golden cage. "I've got all the luck we'll need." Inside the cage was a light blue cricket named Namine. She looked up at Yuffie who started talking to her. "This is your chance to prove yourself." She closed her eyes and stepped off the sidewalk into the road.

"Yuffie! No," Tifa yelled with fear. Yuffie walked across the street; vehicles crashing into each other, but nothing happened to her.

"Yep, this cricket's a lucky one!" she said as Tifa sighed in relief. Soon Kairi came in riding on her tan horse, and jumps off smiling.

"I'm here," she exclaimed as she looked at her mother who was glaring at her. "What? But, Mom I had to -"

"None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up." Tifa said as she pushed her daughter into Aerith; who started to sing.

Aerith: _**This is what you give me to work with?**_

_**Well, honey, I've seen worse**_

_**We're going to turn this sow's ear**_

_**into a silk purse**_

Aerith quickly undressed Kairi and threw her into a tub. "It's freezing!" she shivered.

"It would've been warm, if you were here on time." Tifa said with a sly smile.

_**We'll have you, washed and dried**_

_**Primped and polished till you glow with pride**_

_**Just my recipe for an instant bride**_

_**You'll bring honor to us all**_

Aerith dumped water on Kairi's head and started to scrub the shampoo in her hair. "Kairi, what's this," Tifa asked when she grabbed her arm seeing the black writing.

"Uh...notes...in case I forget something." Kairi said, pulling her hand away quickly.

"Hold this," Yuffie says as she hands Namine to Tifa. "We're going to need more luck than I thought."

Yuna: _**Wait and see, when we're through**_

Selphie: _**Boys will gladly go to war for you**_

Yuna: _**With good fortune**_

Selphie: _**And a great hairdo**_

Both: _**You'll bring honor to us all**_

Right after she was all washed off and clean, Tifa took her to a hair salon which was runned by Yuna and Selphie. The two girls both saw Kairi and quickly took her into one of there back rooms. They both had one have of her hair and started to brush it. Kairi tried her best to not cry when they pulled a tangle, but it was really hard not to when you have two people brushing your hair at the same time. Finally, when they were done Kairi's hair was pulled up in a bun with a pink flower pinned in it. When she was done, her mother took her to the next place.

Everyone: _**A girl can bring her family great honor in one way**_

_**by striking a good match**_

_**and this might be the day**_

Tifa was taking her daughter to a clothing store, but Kairi wasn't really looking forward to it. While they were walking, the redhead girl stopped as she saw two old men playing chess. The one on the right seemed to be losing for he was brainstorming over what move to make next. Kairi quickly looked at the board and moved a red piece, which made the game even now. Tifa looked behind her to only march back over to Kairi and drag her to the next store.

Olette: _**Men want girls with good taste**_

Rikku: _**Calm**_

Tifa: _**Obedient**_

Rikku: _**Who work fast-paced**_

Tifa: _**With good breeding**_

Olette: _**And a tiny waste**_

All: _**You'll bring honor to us all**_

Once they got to the store, Olette suddenly messured her neck as Rikku started to pick out random dresses for her. Kairi just sighed to herself as she looked at all of the dresses. None of them seemed to match her taste in clothing, except for one. It was a pink dress with a white silky cover over it. She smiled brightly at it and told the two girls to put it on her. They did as so as Tifa came in and helped as well.

When they were done, Kairi looked herself in the mirror and gasped in shock. She couldn't even reaconize herself that it scared her a little bit. Tifa just smiled at her daughter as she took her out of the store and started to take her to a make-up place.

Everybody: _**We all must serve our Emperor,**_

_**who guards us from the Unversed**_

_**A man by bearing arms**_

_**A girl by bearing sons**_

As Tifa took her daughter to the make-up place, Kairi saw two boys playing with toy swords. She smiled at the sight of them until one of them ran up to a little girl, who was playing with her doll, and took it away from her. To Kairi's dismay, she snatched the doll away from him and gave it back to the girl, who happily hugged it.

Xion: _**When we're through**_

_**You can't fail like a lotus blossom, soft and pale **_

_**How could any felloe say, "No sale?"**_

_**You'll bring honor to us all!**_

Xion sang as she did Kairi's makeup. When she was done she held up a mirror for Kairi to see herself, but when she saw her face she looked surprised. It's not she didn't like it or looked cute with it on, there was just too much of it on. Her face almost looked pale as her eyes seemed to almost pop out of her head. Her lips were way too red for her liking as well for the blush, but she just sighed to herself and put on a fake smile when her mother looked at her.

"There, you're ready." Tifa said as she helped Kairi up to her feet.

"Not yet," Yuffie exclaimed, coming with more stuff for good luck in her hands.

Yuffie: _**An apple for serenity,**_

_**A pendant for balance,**_

_**Beads of jade for beauty,**_

_**you must proudly show it**_

_**Now, add a cricket,**_

_**just for luck**_

_**And even you can't blow it!**_

She sang as she put an apple in Kairi's mouth, which she gladly ate, the pendant on her back, the beads around her neck, and put Namine in where she put the pendent. Kairi soon walked out the door and began her way to the matchmakers building. Feeling nervous and unsure, she suddenly began to sing a little prayer to her ancestors.

Kairi: _**Ancestors, hear my plea**_

_**Please don't let me make a fool of me**_

_**And to not uproot my family tree**_

_**Keep my father standing tall**_

While she was saying her prayer, she didn't notice that the line of girls had already gotten ahead of her. Tifa quickly ran up to her and gave her an purple unbrella as Kairi quickly started to run after the line of girls.

_**Scarier than the Undertaker**_

_**We are meeting our matchmaker!**_

Everyone: _**Destiny, guard our girls**_

_**Help our future as it fast unfurls**_

_**Please look kindly on the cultured pearls**_

_**Each a perfect porcelain doll...**_

Just when Kairi got in the line, she noticed that she was the only redhead there. The other girls had brown hair, black hair, or blonde hair, but not red. Kairi didn't really care for that matter since her mind was on something else. Would she be able to success her part of becoming a bride or honoring her famly? The thought of breaking the bind made cold shivers run down her arms and legs as she came closer to the house of the matchmaker.

1st girl: _**Please bring honor to us**_

2nd girl: _**Please bring honor to us**_

3rd girl: _**Please bring honor to us**_

4th girl: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Everyone: _**Please bring honor to us all!**_

Once they got to the house, the girls, including Kairi, crouched down with there umbrella's in front of them as they waited for the matchmaker to call their name. The a tall woman with short pink hair while wearing a purple dress with black lines on it stood before them. She looked down at her clipboard and shouted, "Kairi."

"Present," she spoke standing up with a smile.

"Speaking without permission..." the woman exclaimed as she wrote something down. Kairi put her hand on her forehead when she knew what she had done. Hadn't even started yet and she already got a mistake, this might not go so well as she thought.

Once inside, the woman looked around Kairi as she shook her head in the process. "Too skinny...not good for bearing sons." she said, starting to walk away while writing. Kairi looked down at herself and sighed in frustration. Nothing was going right for her as it seemed, she couldn't help it if she was skinny most men did like skinny women but not if they were too skinny. While Kairi was lost in her thoughts, Namine somehow got out of her cage and started to jump around. The redhead soon noticed her and quickly tried to catch her. "Recite the Finaly Admonition," the Matchmacker said.

Kairi nodded as she pulled out her pink paper fan, and threw Namine somewhere on the floor. "Fulfill your duties, calmly and..." Kairi began as she quickly glanced down at her arm, where the notes where written, and started to read them. "Respectively. Um, reflect before you snack...act! This chall bring you honor and glory." She exclaimed when she knew she messed up. She breathed out a relief sigh glad that it was over; until the Matchmaker grabbed her fan and searched for any cheats. Finding none, she grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her towards a wooden table, where a white tea pot and cup was placed. The ink from the redhead's arm came off on the Matchmaker's hand.

"Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity," the woman said as she rubbed her hand over her mouth which made the ink on her hands transport onto there. Kairi couldn't help but to stare at the sight until she noticed she was pour the tea on to the table, not the cup. She quickly shook her head poured it in the right place. "and refinement. You must also be poised." When Kairi was done pouring the tea, she noticed that Namine was in it, relaxing in it as if it was a hot tub.

"Um, pardon me..." Kairi softly spoke as the Matchmaker took the cup.

"And silent!" the woman glared making Kairi shout her mouth. She didn't want to fail her family, but she also didn't want the Matchmaker to choke on the cricket. She slowly rearanged her thoughts and decided to take the tea cup, even if the Matchmaker refused.

"Could I just take that back? For a moment..." the redhead said hoping that the woman would work with her, but sadly she didn't. The Matchmaker wasn't going to let go of the cup which made the two of them start fight. Kairi soon tripped over a pile of pillows by making the tea splash and stan the Matchmakers dress; with Namine inside it as well.

"Why, you clumsy little..." the woman started with fire in her eyes until she felt Namine moving around inside her dress. "Oh, ah, woo!" she exclaimed as she trips over the fire-pot, spiling the coals as her bottom landed on them. The woman immediately sat up and started to run around in circles, screaming. Kairi desperately grabbed her fan and fans at the burnt spot, but only to make it burst into flames. The Matchmaker screams in pain as she jumps down on the table, breaking it, and quickly runs outside.

While outside, Yuffie was smirking to herself. "I think it's going well, don't you?" she asked Tifa, making the woman wonder if the same thing happened when Yuffie was becoming a bride, but when the Matchmaker ran outside she knew it wasn't.

"Put it out! PUT IT OUT! **PUT IT OUT!**" she screamed while Kairi grabbed the teapot and splashes the burnt part, but instead she hits the Matchmaker's face. Embarrassed, she hands the pot over to the woman and quickly runs over to her mother and Yuffie. "You are a **DISGRACE!**" she yells, throwing the teapot to the ground, making it smach into millions of pieces. "You may look like abride, but you will **NEVER **bring your family honor!" the furious woman walks away as Kairi looks around herself. Everyone was watching her, wondering what she did in during the lesson. The redhead slowly looked down at the ground as she sighed to herself, knowing that she failed her family, again.

**So how did you like it? If you think I should continue it please review or PM me if you like it and want more of it, cause I know I do! Also if you have any ideas for a new story that you think I could make then tell me cause I know I don't have a lot of ideas.**

**Neow~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews that so I can finish this story for you guys! It really makes me happy that people like my stories and are willing to read them, well anyways, enough of me talking let's get to the story. Here is Ch. 2 hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 2**

Back home where Cloud greeted his daughter with a warm smile, but ashamed of herself, Kairi turns her head away. She took her horse to his stable as her father watched her with sad eyes. Kairi took off her horse's range as her eyes caught her reflection in the water. She looked at herself to only shake her head in confusion.

_**Look at me**_

_**I will never pass for a perfect bride**_

_**Or a perfect daughter**_

As she sang out her feelings, she saw that her mother and father were ashamed of how the event ended. Kairi couldn't take the sight as she quickly looked away as she took the earrings, necklace, and the pink flower in her hair off of her.

_**Can it be?**_

_**I'm not meant to play this part?**_

Kairi asked herself only to not find the answer. She slowly took out the cage where Namine was and let her jump out of the cage. Namine was happy to be set free, but when she saw Kairi's face hers fell to sad and concern.

_**Now I see**_

_**That if I were truly to be myself**_

_**I would break my family's heart**_

Kairi knew what she wanted to do with her life. Becoming a bride was ok and all, but the thought of being judged about it made her feel sick to her stomach. People shouldn't be certan things just because they look or fit the part. They should do it because they want to, but knowing what she wanted she knew her family would refuse it. Kairi just shook her head in the prosses as she walked arcross a white bridge; which lead to a big black and gray dragon statue.

_**Who is that girl I see,**_

_**staring straight back at me**_

_**Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**_

_**Somehow I cannot hide,**_

_**Who I am, though I've tried**_

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**_

She slowly made her way to the temple, where Cloud was before, and bowed down to honor her ancestors. When she looked up at herself, the reflection of her face showed on one of the glass stones. She looked at herself in disgust as she used her sleeve to wash off half of the make-up. The sight of seeing to halfs of herself made her worried. Which side of herself should she follow? If she did chose the right one, would her family be happy with it? All of these questions made Kairi feel frustrated as she quickly washed off the other part of it.

_**When will my reflection show,**_

_**who I am, inside?**_

Kairi soon sat up and let her hair down. She now looked like her normal self. Pleased yet confused, she sat down on a bench that was next to a pink blossom tree. Cloud soon approached her as he smiled at her when Kairi caught his eyes. But to his dismay, Kairi quickly turned her head away. Cloud frowned at the sight of his daughter until he looked up at the blossoms and smiled.

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late." He exclaimed while pointing at the pink flower. Kairi turned her gaze to her father as she watched and listened to what he would say next. It was pretty clear that he was talking about her since she was different to the other girls. "I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." Cloud finished as he took one of the flowers and put it in Kairi's hair. She smiled starting to feel a little better until the sound of drums interrupted them.

"What is it?" Kairi asked, as her father got up and walked out of the front gates. Kairi wanted to follow him, but Tifa stopped her as her and Yuffie were walking out as well.

"Kairi, stay inside," Tifa exclaimed as she met up with her husband outside. Yuffie coughed as she got Kairi's attention and showed her a way to look over. The redhead smiled as she ran over to the spot, peering over the roof. Her eyes spotted her mother and father until she saw soldiers from The Land of Derpature and Zack come riding into town.

"Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Unversed have invaded Castle Oblivion! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." Zack said as he opens a list of names. "The Chow Family! The Yee Family!"

"I will serve the Emperor in my father's place," a man said when one of the soliders tried to give an old the scroll.

"The Fa Family!"

"No," Kairi shouted breathlessly. Her father couldn't go to war he was sick and injured from his last battle in the war. He goes to this one there was no way he would return. Cloud breathed in slowly as he walked over to Zack who gave a scroll to a solider.

"I am ready to serve the Emperor." He said in a demanding voice. Even the fact that he was injured he would still fight for his people. Right when the solider was about to give him the scroll, Kairi burst through the gate doors and ran to her father's side.

"Father, you can't go!" she shouted with panic in her voice.

"Kairi!"

"Please, Sir, my father has already fought for -" Kairi started but was soon cut off by a furious and unpleased Zack.

"Silence," he shouted pulling his horse in between the redhead and the solider. "You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

"Kairi," Cloud stated while looking away from his daughter. "You dishonor me," his words were like slick blades that ran threw Kairi's heart. She knew what she was doing was wrong, and her father was only talking like that because the Emperor's head-master was here but it still hurt her. Ashamed of her actions, she didn't speak another word.

"Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp." Zack said as he hands Cloud the scroll.

"Yes, sir," Cloud nodded while making his leave into the house. Kairi could only watch as her father walked back into the house with a look of determined showing in his eyes.

* * *

That night, when Kairi was helping her mother with dinner, she saw her father in his room. The door was slightly open enough that she could see that he was going through his old war uniform and weapons. Cloud swiftly takes out his sword and starts practicing his old moves from long ago. To Kairi's surprise, he didn't fall or hurt himself as he moved around with it, but to her disappointment, her father suddenly cries out in pain as the sword falls to the ground; along with him. Kairi tried to steady her breath as she watched her father crawl on the floor, trying to reach his cane.

During dinner, nobody talked at the table. No one said one word about the up coming event that was going to happen tomorrow, except for Kairi. She was furious and confused about why not let any other men go and fight in the war. Sure it was a selfish thing to think about; letting her father live over somebody else who could easily die, but her father was injured and he already been in the war so why? The questions were too much for her to handle that she suddenly slammed her cup on the table and shouted, "You shouldn't have to go!"

"Kairi," Tifa exclaims trying to calm her daughter down but Kairi just ignored her.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for us!" she cried. Cloud didn't look up at her as he spoke.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family," he said in a calm voice. He knew this was going to happen but not so suddenly. Kairi just tightened her hands into fists still not understanding why her father was still going on about honor. Sure he wsa risking his life to save them but she wasn't ready to let her father go not when she knew he wasn't coming back.

"So you'll die for honor," she tempted while rolling her eyes.

"I will die for doing what's right." Cloud stated a bit more louder as he stood up from his seat.

"But -" Kairi tried to reason with her father but he had enough of it.

"I know my place! It's time you learned yours!" he yelled. Kairi stares at her father in disbelief. What do you think she was trying to do this whole time? Of course she didn't know what her place was but that didn't mean he had to say it right in her face. The hurt and disbear locked within her heart broke open as she ran outside, crying.

* * *

Kairi was sitting under the dragon statue she had walked by receantly, holding herself in a ball. It was pouring down rain but she didn't care if she got wet. All that really mattered was her father was leaving and she couldn't stop him from going. Sometimes she wished she was a boy and not a girl so that if things like this happened she could protect the ones she loved.

The thought of looking like a boy made her wonder as she looked up toward her house. She could see her mother and father talking before they went to bed. Her mother seemed to be troublesome but her father only comforted her for a minute before he turned out the lights. Right then, at that very moment, she knew what her place was in life.

Kairi walks into the Family's Temple and lights a stick, placing it in a hanging stature of a dragon. Once she was done praying, she runs into the house. Making sure not to wake anyone she walks into her parents room, taking the scroll and leaving her pink flower; that was in her hair. She whispered 'I'm sorry' to them and made a run for her father's chamber. Inside, she takes her father's sword and cuts her hair while putting on her father's uniform. Going out to the stable, she mounts her horse and takes off into the cold night.

Suddenly, Yuffie wakes up with a gasp and runs into Tifa and Cloud's room. "Kair is gone!" she cries.

"What," Cloud exclaims as he looks over on his table and sees her pink flower instead of his scroll. His breath started to shake as he took ahold of the flower. "It can't be..." Getting up from his bed, he runs outside the house and calls out for her, but soons falls onto the ground as he sees the front gate doors opened. "No..."

"You must go after her." Tifa paniced as she fell to her husbands side. "She could be killed!"

Cloud only shook his head as he placed his right hand on hers. "If I reveal her, she will be."

Yuffie was inside the house looking out the window, by the looks on Cloud's and Tifa's face she knew that the young redhead girl was gone. She sighed to her herself as she quiclky made a soft yet quick pray, "Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Kairi," she said bowing her head, knowing that tonight was going to be long and sad.

**Well, how was it? Was it good? Bad? In between? Well whatever it was be sure to review or PM me if you want more. I kinda feel like this was a short chapter, but hey, if you like it and want more tell me and I'll write them a lot longer for you guys.**

**Neow~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the reveiws that so I could finish this chapter. It's a little short for my taste so I'm going to upload Ch. 4 in a couple minutes, so be watching cause you'll never know when I'm going to upload it. Anyways, here's Ch. 3 enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, in The Family Temple, the writings on one of the tombstone's light up as a woman with short blue hair appeared. Her name was Aqua, The Great Ancestor. She looked around herself and soon turned her gaze toward the hanging dragon, the one where Kairi put in the lit stick before she left. She summoned her Keyblade and commanded, "Axel, awaken."

The statue suddenly starts to shake as smoke appears all around the room. "I LIVE," Axel shouted as up appeared a small little dragon with spiky red flaming hair. "So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word and I'm there." he said while Aqua just started to roll her eyes.

"Axel..."

"And let me say something else, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE! Grr...arrgh..."

"Axel!" Aqua cried in frustation. Everytime she summoned the little fire creature he would think he's going on a mission. When it's really not his "job" to do that for the last time she sent him on a mission he got the person he was suppose to protect killed. Every since then his been banished to ever be a family guardian again. Axel looked up at the woman who pointed her Keyblade at different statues of guardians. "These are the family guardians. They..." she started.

"Protect the family," Axel finished, crossing his arms.

"And you, O Demoted One, you..." Aqua tested again as Axel just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I ring the gong." He said pointing to the bronze metal thing in the floor.

"That's right, now wake up the Ancestors." She said with a smile on her face.

Axel sighed as he picked up the gong. "One family reunion coming right up." He said before banging it which made several people appear inside the temple. "Ok people, people, look alive! Let's go, come on, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing."

"I knew it, I knew it." A woman with short blonde hair while wearing a black coat started yell first. "That Kairi was a troublemaker from the start," she said while glaring at a man with pink hair and wearing the same thing she was; he must've been her husband.

"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family!" he said arguing back at her.

"She's just trying to help her father," an old woman said trying to be reasonable.

"But if she's discovered, Cloud will be forever ashamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!" said a man with long slightly golden brown hair.

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm!" an old man said.

"My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists!" the wonam with blonde hair spoke again in the same tone as last time. Her husband was about fedup with her behavior that he growled at her.

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists!" he snarled back at her about ready to summon his weapon on her.

"No, cause your great-granddaughter had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!" a woman screetched back at him. The sudden outburst made all of the Ancestors to start fighting or arguing with each other. Aqua just sighed to herself wishing that the people would learn to control their angre, and hold there tongue whenever they chose to speak.

Suddenly, a man stood up and spoke loud enough over all of the noises that almost everyone stopped. "Let a guardian bring her back!"

"Yes, awaken the most cunning!" the pink haired man announced while grabbing Axel.

"No, the swiftest," another said, taking Axel away from the other man.

"No, send the wisest," a woman said snatching Axel. She had a huge grin on her face wishing and waiting for the little dragon to bang the gong. But Aqua's voice made the woman's face frown as she let go of Axel, completely.

"SILENCE," she shouted about having enough of this nonsense to go to waste. They were Ancestors for pete seck, the ones who protected and answered the Fa Family's prayers. With a sigh she spoke, "We will send the most powerfull of all."

"Ok, ok, I get the jif, I'll go." Axel said, chuckling a little. All at once the whole temple started to laugh with the Ancestors joy. Axel didn't like the way they were treating him, sure he made a few mistakes but that still didn't mean they should mistreat him. "Oh, so you guys don't think I can do it! Watch this," he said as he blew a tiny little flame. "Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to say that nobody was able to prove no point."

"You had your chance to protect the Fa Family." Aqua exclaimed while raising her Keyblade at the dragon.

"Your misguidance led Fa Xehanort to disaster!" a woman pointed out as they all looked at an old man who's head had been chopped off. With a bored look in his eyes he sighed.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." he said, sarcastically.

"And your point it?" Axel questioned acting as if it wasn't such a big deal. It was just one mistake that didn't mean he would do it again.

"The point it, we will be sending a REAL dragon to retrieve Kairi." Aqua said with a little hint of tease in her voice. She knew that Axel was a real dragon but she liked to retrieve him that he was a little dragon not a big one. The firey creature gritted his teeth once she said that to him. He took a hold of her hair and pulled on it so she could look into his furious green eyes.

"But I'm a real dragon!"

"You're not eve worthy of this thought!" she matched his tone as she grabbed him by the tail and threw him outside the door. "Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon!"

"So, you'll get back to me on the job." he asked, but soon got his answer once his gong hit him in the face. Aqua just sighed in frustration as she watched him leave.

* * *

"Just one chance, is that too much to ask? I mean it's not like it'll kill you." he grumbled to himself as he made his way to the huge statue. Once he was close enough to it, he started to bang on his gong trying to wake it, or it's spirit up. "Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Kairi!" But to his disappointment the statue didn't move. Not even when Axel tried to play fetch with it it still wouldn't move. Axel sighed in frustration as he started to climb it. "Hello? HELLO!? **HELLO!**" Out of patience, the small little dragon started to bang his gong on the statue's ear. By the third time he did it the ear fell right off, and it wasn't long before the whole thing fell on top of him. "Oh, man, they're going to kill me!" Axel cried once he knew what he had done. If Aqua found out about this he was going to lose his job for sure.

"Great Stone Dragon," Aqua announced outside of the temple. Axel jumped when he heard her voice. "Have you awaked?" she asked as Axel quickly picks up the staute's head and speaks over through the bushes in a deep voice.

"Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon, good morning! I will go forth and fetch Kairi! D-did I mention that I was the Great Stone Dragon?"

"Go, the fate of the Fa Family rests in your claws," Aqua said as she bowed her head and walked back into the temple to sleep.

"Don't even worry about it. I will not lose faith." Axel says before he loses his balance and tumbles down the hill, the dragon's head landing on top of him, crushing him to death. "Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I konw I twisted something." He says as he lifts the head off of him. Soon after Namine appears and tilts her head at the dragon. "That's just great now what?" he asks once his eyes meets Namine's. "I'm doomed, and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road."

"Chirp," Namine said trying to reason with him.

"Go GET her!" Axel cried almost as if she lost her mind. "What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back into the temple!" he argued back but soon stopped himself as a plan started to form into his brain. "Wait a minute, that's it! I'll make Kairi a war hero and they'll be begging me to come back to work!" he said as he rushed off down the road. Namine just shook her head in dismay as she followed after him. With a brain like his he needed all of the luck and help that he could get.

"Chirp..."

"Hey, what makes you think you're coming?" Axel asked once he saw her following him.

"Chirp."

"You're LUCKY?! Do I look like a sucker to you?"

"Chirp."

"What do you mean, _a loser_? What if I pop one of your antennae's off and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser me or you?"

"Chirp," she said as she ran off with Axel following her.

* * *

Deep with in the forest, the Unversed Army are camping by a cave. Vanitas was inside, watching as the flames of the fire burst and prick out of the woods. The sight of it made he think of bones, peoples bones, breaking by a huge force of darkness. He grinned to himself at the thought of him breaking every last living soul on the earth with his darkness. It wasn't until the sound of two men were throw by his feet. He looked up to see one of his creatures dragging them towards him that made him jump to his feet.

"Imperial scouts," an Unversed hissed.

"Vanitas," one of the men whispered with fear in his eyes. The sight of the heartless boy made him quiver in fear, which made Vanitas very amused to see while the other just showed anger and disgust within him.

"Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Unsvered Army." he said as his creatures laughed.

"The Emperor will stop you!" the other man said with hate in his voice.

"Stop me, he invited me." Vanitas hissed as he quickled grabbed the man by the throat and started to squeeze the living day lights out of him. The man gasped in surprise that he didn't even see it coming. The boy was so fast that he didn't even have time to protect himself. "By building his other castle, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game." He grinned as he tossed the man away from him. "Go, and tell you leader to send his strongest armies, I'm ready." he scoffed. The two men started to make a run for it but something still wasn't quite right. Vanitas seemed that his threat wasn't meaning enough so he turned one of his soldiers and asked, "How many men does it take to deliver a message?"

"One," Xigbar said as he loaded his gun and shot one of the men down.

**Well how was it? Be looking for Ch. 4 in a couple minutes cause I just read over this and I know it's way too short for you guys. So anyways, like always, review or PM me if you want more or if you have some ideas for a story you think I should do let me know I'll do it.**

**Neow~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, finally I finished it! Sorry if it took me too long to upload this. I was trying to finish it today so you guys could read a lot more than you did on the 3rd one. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Ok, ok, how about this?" Kairi said as she started to act all manly when she goes down into the camp site. Her horse was watching her as she started, "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly and strong." She said as she tried to take out her sword but failed horriblely. Her horse couldn't help its self as it rolled on its back laughing none stop. Kairi glared at him as she took off her shoe and threw it at him. "I'm workiong on it!" she yelled but to only sigh again. "Oh, who am I kidding. It'll take a miracle to get me into the army," she said looking between two trees that showed the camp site.

What was she thinking? A girl could just dress-up as a guy and just walk calmly into a war zone without even being spotted or killed? No, it was way too dangerous for her to face she wished she never left her family and just stayed there, but she would be even more miserable there than she is here.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!" a voice shouted behind her as a huge shadow formed of a dragon. "Then let me hear you say, 'Aaah!'" Axel said as Kairi screamed and hid behind her horse. "That's close enough!"

"A ghost," she whispered to herself as Axel started to talk to her.

"Get ready, Kairi, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your Ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!" Axel said as he looked down to make sure that Namine was doing her job, which she wasn't. She was too busy making shadow puppets than making sure the fire and smoke was still on. To his dismay, he kicked her out of the way and continued his speech, "So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death!"

"Who are you," Kairi asked still a little shaken by the sudden changes. She already knew the penalty if they found out if she was a girl, but that didn't quite really matter to her now. Right now she just wanted to know what this 'thing' or looked like and if it was friendly or not.

"Who am I," Axel questioned a little hurt that she didn't know, but who wouldn't. "Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Axel." he finished as he showed himself to her. To her surprise, Kairi just stared at the little creature in disbelief that her Ancestors brought him. Axel just grinned at her as she continued to stare at him. "Well, I am pretty hot, huh?" he said flirting a little unitl Kairi's horse started to stomp on him thinking that he was a lizard or something.

Kairi quickly pushed her horse away from him as she bent down and picked him up. "My Ancestors sent me a little lizard to help me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hey, dragon, DRAGON, not lizard." Axel commanded not liking that she thought of him as a lizard. I mean sure he was small but man that was low for him. "I don't do that tongue thing."

"You're...um..."

"Intimidating...?"

"Tiny!"

Axel rolled his eyes as he started to climb a tree so he was eye level with her. "Of course, I'm travel-sized, for you convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright." He said petting her horse's noise but to almost get his hand chopped off. "Down, Bessy! My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor." As he said this, Kairi gritted her teeth and slapped him across the face. A guardian of lost souls? More like a perverted guardian she thought furiously. Axel held onto his cheek as he suddenly stood up and started to announce, "Alright, dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-"

"Stop," Kairi exclaimed in panic. She didn't want to dishonor her family exspecially even when she's already gottan this far into the war. Knowing what she was doing she was probably already dishonoring her family's name, but the thought of losing her father was more precious to her than her own life. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just nevous I've never done this before." She said while sighing in between.

"Then you're gonna have to trust me, and don't you slap me no more. You clea on that," he asked while glaring at her. Kairi quickly nodded as Axel stood up and started to walk towards the camp. "Alright, okey-dokey, let's get this show on the road! Namine, get the bags," he said as the light blue cricket hopped onto Kairi's horse. "Let's move it heifer!"

* * *

"Ok, this is it!" Axel said once Kairi was at the front gates. She was so nervous that she bearly heard a word that her guardian was telling her. She didn't know anything about being a man except they went to war and took care of the family. She could easily do that but fighting and talking and acting like one was a whole different story. "Time to show them you man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut!" he cried as Kairi did what she was told and started to walk into the camp. While she was walking, she saw same men trimming their toenails and picking their noses. Was being a man like that? "Beautiful isn't it?"

"They're disgusting," Kairi whispered back. There was no way she would be doing that at this camp, not in a million years.

"No, they're men, and you're going to have to act just like them; so pay attention." Kairi wasn't so sure if she could until she saw three men talking to each other. They looked pretty normal to her unlike the rest. One of them lifted there shirt and showed the other two his tattoo.

"Look, this tattoo will protect me from harm!" he said looking all proud and brave.

"Hmm..." the one with blonde hair and wearing a black beanie thought to himself until he punched the man in the stomach, making him fly across the field.

"I hope you can get your money back!" the said, laughing his head off.

"I don't think I can do this..." Kairi suggested. Looking at the two men and what they just did she didn't know if she could fit in or not.

"It's all attitude," Axel pointed out. "Be tough, like this guy here!" he said pointing at the blonde. He soon caught her eyes looking at him as he glared at her with unwanted eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

"Punch him," Axel whispered making Kairi hesitate a little bit. "It's how men say hello." Kairi looked back at him as if he was crazy but she did it anyways. She punched him without him noticing and he slams into another; who catches him before he lands on his face.

"Oh, Seifer, you've made a new friend, y'know." He said as Seifer struggles to get out of his friends arms.

Axel grinned. "Good, now slap him on the behind. They like that," he chanted as Kairi obeyed and did just that. At first, she thought she was doing pretty good until Seifer grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and lifted his hand about ready to punch her.

"I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make you Ancestors dizzy." He threatened but the guy from before pulled him away and tightened his grip on Seifer's arms, to hold him still. Appearntly, his friend didn't want him to get into a fist fight on the first day camp, which Kairi could understand that she didn't want any trouble either.

"Seifer, relax and chant with me."

"Errrrgh..." he said as the other guy started to chant and swayed him back and forth.

"Nanuami tofu dah..." Kairi was amazed and astonished at the sight she was seeing. The blonde was actually started to feel better as he mumbled the words back to his friend. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," he said as he was left free. "Ah, you ain't worth my time, Chicken Boy." He said as he started to make his leave.

Kairi sighed in relief as she did the same until Axel shouted, "Chicken Boy!? Say that to my face, you limp noodle!" In a flash of seconds, Kairi was once again face to face with Seifer again. His eyes burning with anger as he lifted his hand about to punch her, but she knocked just in time and his punch hit another making him fall to the floor.

"Oh, sorry Demyx." He apologized until he sees Kairi trying to escape by crawling under a tent. "Hey," he cries as he tries to grab her foot, but Demyx kicks Seifer into the other guy, then attacks with a kick in the air. The two boys start a fist fight while the other is trying to break them up. While this was going on, Kairi desided this was her time to escape, but luck just wasn't on her side today.

"Hey, look, there he goes!" Demyx cries as the trio chase after her through a tent. When the trio runs through it Kairi giggles as she picks back out of the tent to watch as the trio crash into the food line. With everybody on the ground groaning, they all turn there attention towards Kairi for she wasn't all covered in rice.

"Hey guys..." she said with both hands up in defince.

* * *

"The Unversed have strucked here, here, and here." Ven said as Zack and his son, Sora, were discusing on what plans to do about the war that was coming. "I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Vanitas before he destroys this village." He says with a hiss and hate in his voice. Sora was very use to his father's actions when it came to Vanitas, but it must of been hard for that he was his uncle and his dad's brother.

"Excelletn strategy, sir! I do love surprises," Zack said while chuckling to himself. Sora just sighed and rolled his eyes at him.

"You will stay and train the new recruits. When Zack believes you're ready, you will join us...Captain." Ven said as he handed Sora his sword.

"Captain," Sora asked, surprised. He wasn't expecting his father to asign him as a leader until he was probably a little bit older.

"Oh, this is an enormous responsibility, General!" Zack said not really agreeing with what he was doing. The boy was way too young to be training soldiers for a war that could probably kill and ruin them all. "Perhaps a soldier with more experience?" he asked hoping Ven would argee with it, but he didn't.

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques...an impressive military language...I believe Sora will do an excellent job." He said as he stood up from his seat.

Sora followed and just wanted to hug his father, but with the Emperor's head-master here he couldn't do anything with his father. It was really hard for him to act as if he was a stranger to him, but it came with the job and the way that he was raised that he was used to it by now.

"Oh I will! I won't let you down, this is...I mean...yes sir." He said while nodding his head.

"Very good, then, we'll toast our victory at The Land of Derpature. I'll expect a full report in three weeks." Ven said as he made his way outside with Zack right behind him.

"Oh, and believe me, I won't leave anything out." He said as he glanced a warning look at Sora. Sora didn't really pay any attention to what he said for he was too busy looking at his sword, his honor.

"Captain Sora, The Land of Derparture's finest troops." He murmured to himself until he shook his head and put his sword around his belt. "No, the greatest troops of all time." He said while chuckling to himself as he stepped outside. With the view of men talking and eating food it was a food fight with punches mixed into one.

"Most impressive," Zack murmrued to himself, but Sora heard it as he growled deep within his throat.

Ven looked at his son once he was on his horse and shouted, "Good luck, Captain!" knowing that his son needed all the help that he could get with this troop.

"Good luck...Father." Sora whispered as he watched him ride off. Once they were out of his sight, Zack tapped on his clip board which got Sora's attention.

"Day one," he teased as Sora just rolled his eyes and walked up to his half beaten up soldiers.

"SOLDIERS!" he yells, making everyone stop what they were doing and separate quickly.

"HE started it!" they all shouted at the same time. In the middle of the crowd was Kairi, curled up in a little ball. Luckily she was bruised anywhere but the sight of see Sora, the Captain, made her jump back into reality. She quickly stood up and dusted herself off knowing that she was now in big trouble.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." Sora said with a look of anger mixed into concern at the same time. It sorta confused her why he was concerned about her, maybe she was just seeing things, maybe.

"Sorry..." she spoke suddenly but she then realized that she sounded like a girl just then. She quickly fixed her throat and started to talk again, this time more deeper. "I mean, sorry you had to see that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges...just gotta KILL somethine. Fix things...a cook outdoors..." she said but was soon interrupted by the Captain.

"What is your name?" he asked as Kairi stuttered a bit. She forgot to even thing of a fake name for her to use. What was she going to do now? They're sure to find out that she's a girl and not a boy now!

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" Zack spat as he walked up to Sora's side. Kairi didn't look the man in the face for if she did she knew that he would reconizer in a instant. Plus, she didn't quite like the man that much anyways.

"I've got a name...and it's a boy's name too." she said, still thinking.

"Rai! How about Rai," Axel suggested.

"His name is Rai," she whispered back but Sora heard it and thought that she was talking to him.

"I didn't ask for his name, I asked for yours."

"Uh...Ach-chu!" Axel said, not knowing that he was still trying to help Kairi with a name.

"Ach-chu...?" she said a little unsure.

"Ach-chu?!" Sora said, starting to get a little ticked off right now. All he wanted was the boy's name was it that hard to say a simple name?

"Gesuintit! Hee hee...I kill myself." Axel said while whipping his some of his tears away.

"Axel..." Kairi said a little frustrated now.

"Axel?" Sora asked.

"No," she said looking back at him.

"Then what is it!" he yelled trying to calm himself but was failing horriblely.

"Roxas! Roxas was my best friend growing up." Axel suggested with a hint joy in his voice.

"It's Roxas..." she said finally liking the name that he picked for her.

"Roxas." Sora said looking at her trying to make sure she wasn't lying to him, which she was sorta.

"Course, they could go through the files and find your name and think about -" Axel started to say but Kairi shut his mouth for his voice was starting to give her a headach. Yes she knew that they coud do that but she could just make up a little story that she was her father's "son" who nobody talked about.

"Yes, my name is Roxas."

"Let me see your conscription notice." Kairi suddenly takes out her father's scroll and hands it to the Captain, knowing that she was probably going to have to make up a pretty good lie for this.

"Cloud? The Cloud?"

"I didn't know Cloud had a son." Zack exclaimed a little surprised by the sudden news.

"Er, he...doesn't talk about me very much." Kairi lied as she tried to spit but failed miserably.

"I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic," Zack whispered to Sora who just shrugged him off while snickers came from some of the soldiers.

"Ok, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Roxas, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins." Sora said as he walked back to his tent with Zack following. Many of the soldiers groaned as they started to show fist signs towards Kairi.

"You know, we have to work on your people skills." Axel said as everyone was dismissed.

**There you go Ch. 4 if completed. Review or PM me if you want more, or if you want me to write you a story like from one of your favorite Disney movies then I will start working on it for you. That is a promise I will make :)**

**Neow~ :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I'm so sorry for the long wait. With school going on, homework, and being lazy most of the time I haven't gotten anything done. But today I was like 'you know what, I need to get off my butt and start writing again!' Which of course I love doing for me and for you guys as well. Well here's Ch. 5 enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, everyone was getting up out of there tents except for one person. Out in far open was a tent where a certain redhead girl was still sleeping. She forgotten about the whole fight thing yesterday that she went right to sleep last night. Appearntly, Axel was already up and ready to start the day while his little person was still sound to sleep like a baby. With grin, he picked up Namine and twisted her little things on her head until she started to ring like an alarm clock.

The sound woke Kairi up as she looked around herself to only sigh to see she was still in the camp not at home. "Alright, rise and shine, sleeping beauty! Come on, hup, hup, hup!" Axel exclaimed as he moved around the in the tent in a hurry.

Kairi yawned as she tried to wake herself up. Her back was killing her for the hard ground wasn't really comfortable than her bed back at home, but she couldn't start complaning now she wasn't going to give up just because she woke up sore every day.

"Am I late," she asked but to only be replayed by a handful of porridge going down her throat.

"No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training so listen to your teacher and no fighitng, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other guys butt's. Axel said as he quickly tried to feed her so she wouldn't be late for her first day.

"B-but I don't want to kick there butts." Kairi said with her mouth full as she tried to swallow it down. The one and only thing she didn't want to do was to start a fist fight with one of them. I mean look at them they weigh and could probably break her arms and legs with one blow. Plus, she didn't know how to fight she was never taught back at home.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Now, let's see your war face." Axel said not really paying any attention to her what-so-ever as he turned her head and looked at her to only frown at the sight. "Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. Come on, scare me, girl!" he shouted as he took a hold of her shirt.

"Rrrraaaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhh!" she cried as she slapped Axel away from her. Just because he was her protecter didn't mean that he could grab her like that. Anger shot through her eyes but Axel was too busy complamenting her that he didn't even notice the death glare.

"Yeah, now that's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out therer and make me proud!" Axel demanded as he quickly tied Kairi's hair up. Kairi started to put on her shirt and pants when her horse started to neighing frantically. "What do you mean, the troops just left?" Axel asked but the sound of his words made Kairi jump in realization.

"They WHAT," she exclaimed as she rushed out of the tent and ran for training to begin. It would suck if she came in late for her first day, and she didn't want to get in trouble by the Captain again. The thought of it made her shiver with...pleasure? Wait, what was she thinking? She couldn't be falling for the Captain it wasn't on her plan to fall in love with someone. Kairi just shook her head and ignored the feels and the thoughts she had as she ran on.

"Wait, you forgot your sword!" Axel exclaims but Kairi was already gone before she could hear him. "My little baby, off to destroy people." He said as he starts to sniff while Namine padded his back.

* * *

"Order! People, order!" Zack shouts while all of the soldiers start to play and tease him by saying,

"I'd like a pan-fried noodle!" one says by making the other men laugh.

"Sweet and pungent shrimp." another says by getting the same result as the last person.

Zack growled. "That's not funny!" he storms off in search for Sora, for he couldn't stand one more minute with these stupid men thinking that the war was just a play-ground for them to play on.

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." Demyx exclaimed as Kairi came running towards them. Everyone was watching her with death glares for they got punished because of her, which wasn't really her fault. If Axel could just shut his mouth instead of just shouting out what he thinks before he thinks it then she wouldn't even be in this situation. "Why, hello Roxas, are ya hungry?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Seifer said as he takes a hold of her shirt like Axel did and lifted up his arm. "cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." he exclaims about to throw a punch at her face.

"Soldiers!" a voice ranged out as the blonde boy stopped his action and let go of Kairi instantly. She looked up who it was to only sigh in relief that it was Sora. "You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning." He announced as he took off his shirt and took a hold of a bow and arrow. Kairi tried her best to not look at him for his features were breath taking. The feel of a blush started to form on her cheeks as she tried to hide it. What was wrong with her? So what if she saw him shirtless that still didn't mean that she could get embarrassed by it. "Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me." Sora finishes as he walks passed the line. Kairi darted her eyes away from his when he passed her and luckly he didn't see her or noticed for that matter.

"Ooh, tough guy," Seifer tease when Sora passes him which only makes the brunette boy to just grin.

"Seifer," he exclaims as he pulls out his arrow and aims it at Seifer, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp. With a smile on his face he says, "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow," he accounced as the blonde boy just rolls his eyes.

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." He says as he walks over to pole about ready to climb until Sora stops him.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." He says as he pulls out two giant medals out of a box. "This represents disciplen," he says as he ties the medal to Seifer's right hand. "And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." Seifer looked at the shinny gold medals then back at the pole. There was no way that was true. With determanted thought, he jumped on the pole and started to climb it, but half way up it he started to slide down. He tried to hold himself up but it was too slippery for he lost his hold and fell back down on the ground.

Demyx tried next to only get the same results as for Rai, Kairi, and most everybody else who tried. With a sigh, Sora rubbed his neck and murmured, "We've got a long way to go." He grabbed a bunch of poles and threw them at the soldiers. Everyone caught one except Seifer caught Kairi's and hit her in the stomach with it.

Sora: _**Let's get down to business**_

_**To defeat the Unversed**_

He sang as he tossed two vases into the air and hit them when they came down.

_**Did they send me daughters**_

_**when I asked for sons?**_

_**You're the saddest bunch**_

_**I've ever met**_

_**But you can bet**_

_**before we're though**_

Demyx put a bug down Kairi's shirt as she started to knock down all the soldiers. She didn't mean to let it happen but it did. Sora wasn't so amused as he jumped up next to her to only get hit in the gut by her. Kairi gasped she saw him bent over that the bug in her shirt didn't really care. She quickly stopped what she was doing and was about to see if he was ok, but Sora jumped up and quickly took her pole away from her.

_**Mister, I'll make a man**_

_**out of you**_

He sung or rather said to her when he took a hold of her shirt.

_**Tranquil as a forest**_

_**But on fire within**_

_**Once you find your center**_

_**You are sure to win**_

_**You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot**_

_**And you haven't got a clue**_

_**Somehow I'll make a man out of you**_

The rest of the training was really hard for Kairi. Sure she had help with Axel but everytime he helped her, Sora found out about it. The redhead was getting tired of getting in trouble because if he didn't think she could do anything, then he would have to send her back. Kairi didn't want that to happen so when she was trying to block some rocks with a bucket of water on her head, Axel didn't help her. She wanted to show her Captain what she could do, but the result of what she got was bad. The whole bucket of water fell on top of her head, but she didn't care, when she lifted up the bucket she was met with a mad Sora but she just smiled back at him.

Rai: _**I'm never gonna catch my breath**_

Seifer: _**Say goodbye to those who knew me**_

Demyx: _**Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym**_

Axel:_** This guy got'em scared to death**_

Kairi: _**Hope he doesn't see right through me**_

Rai: _**Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!**_

Along with Kairi, the rest of the men sorta had a hard time of getting into shape unlike some. Kairi couldn't even fight Sora with his shirt off and her getting confused everytime he changed or faked an attack. The redhead would come back to Axel with black eyes, bruses, and aching bones and muscils when she went to bed. Being a man was hard this is what Kairi knew but she had to learn how to control somehow.

Sora: _**(To be a man)**_

_**We must be swift as a the coursing river**_

_**(To be a man)**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(To be a man)**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

_**Time is racing toward us**_

_**till the Unversed arrive**_

_**Heed my every order**_

_**and you might servive**_

The next morning, Sora had let the soldiers walk up a path that led into the mountain. With two sacks of grain tied to a pole on there backs they hicked up it. Everyone was exuhasted by the time they reached the top, but excpet for one. Zack eyed Sora as he looked behind him to see that Kairi was about to passout any minute. With one more step, she fell to the ground unable to move any more. Axel tried to help her up but Sora got there first and stared at her with a frown. Kairi looked up to only jump at the sight of his face. She tried to get back up on her feet, but the brunette just took a hold of her things and walked away from her before she could even start again.

That night, back at camp, Kairi was terrified of what would happen to her. Sora wanted to see her that night at his tent but he wouldn't tell her why. The thought of him sending her back made her wanted to cry and throw herself off a cliff for her weakness. When he appeared himself, Kairi saw that he had her horse and everything. The sight of it made her know that she was leaving, and she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried.

_**You're unsuited for the rage of war**_

_**So pack up, go home, you're through**_

_**How could I make a man out of you?**_

He said to her as he tossed her the rangs of her horse. The words shot through her heart as if someone was stabbing her with sword. She tried to speak but Sora just turned away from her ashamed it seemed by the way his eyes shown in the night. Kairi felt the same way but didn't show it until he left her. Once she was about out of the camp, the sight of the tall pole caught her eyes. No one had even got the arrow from the top yet. It did seem impossible, but the thought of her trying one more would be enough to let her continue on.

_**(To be a man)**_

_**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

_**(To be a man)**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(To be a man)**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Kairi tied the medals onto her wrists and started to climb it but to only fall down. She grunted to herself as she looked at her hands. What could he mean by you need both? She thought for a minute until she yancked her hand around the pole, which made the medals wrap around each other. Kairi sighed as she jumped up and started to climb up the pole. It was hard that was true but she had to do it for her family.

The sun was coming up and most of the soldiers were waking up from there slumber to only see her climbing the pole. Kairi losed her hold once, but caught herself just in time as she climbed up to the top. As all of the men cheered, Sora came out of his tent to see what was going on to only get an arrow tossed to him. He looked up amazed to see that Kairi was up there smiling down at him.

_**(To be a man)**_

_**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

_**(To be a man)**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**(To be a man)**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Every since then, Kairi and the others went through the rest of there training as they became stronger. The redhead even made friends along the way as well as the Captain.

* * *

Far away from the camp, Vanitas was up in a tree looking down as if he was waiting for an animal or a person to walk pass so he pounce on it. But instead of a person showing up, the hawk from the Castle Oblivion appeared above him and dropped a small doll into his hands. With one look at the doll, he jumps down to the floor as he throws it to one of his men. "What do you see?" he asked.

"Black pine...from the high mountains." Saix said as he gave the doll to another.

"White horse hair...Umperial stallions." Zexion said as he quickly took a glance at the doll and then turned back to his book.

"Sulphur...from cannons." Lexaeus stated as he sniffed the doll then gave it back his master.

"This doll came from a village on the Tung Chow Pass; where the Imperial Army is waiting." Vanitas explained as he started to play around with the dolls hair.

"We can avoid them easily." Xigbar said as he started to load his guns.

"No, the quickest way to the Emperor is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her, and send my little brother a visit. I'm sure he would love to see me." He said as a golden eyes gleamed with darkness.

**Well, that's all I have for now. Review or PM me if you liked it or not. I was kinda in a hurry to finish it so sorry if it's a little sloppy or short. Plus, be sure to read Beauty and the Heartless as well. I'm going to start uploading the Ch. 3 soon I just need to figure out what characters to use for the mysterious creatures in the castle. So if you have any ideas for who you'd like to see as who then let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Neow~ :3**


End file.
